


Inevitable

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Death Threats, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Established Relationship, I kinda wanna tag this dub-con but it's fully consensual, Knifeplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Of course this had to happen eventually."Slade Wilson—"The second he accepted the deal to assassinate a high ranking member of the court, he knew they would send their precious henchman after him."The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."Problematic if you have kind of a thing going on with said henchman.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, is it still "knifeplay" if you literally stab your lover to the wall? Asking for a friend.

It was bound to happen eventually, and it was his fault for foolishly letting his guard down — too used to the others usually non-threatening presence. 

Until Slade found himself on his back, pressed into the run-down carpet of a subpar apartment in Gotham, in which he prepared for a contract up to mere minutes ago. The slashes on his back and arm may be healing already, but the blood stains promised to become a bitch to get out. 

The blade on his neck punctured his skin, unnecessary, but clearly intended. 

"Slade Wilson —" 

A familiar weight settled on his waist from crouching over him. The black hair swayed in the breeze coming in from the window the assassin just smashed to get in. Slade knew, he had to have found another way in, much more stealthier, but who cares really. He would've noticed him anyway and they would've ended up in the exact same predicament. 

"The Court of Owls —" 

His voice was a soft drawl, lowered not to intimidate, but to entice and seduce. Murder had to be some kind of foreplay for him. He didn't always used to be like that, though you couldn't hear Slade complain. He actually liked him better like this, letting go of his deranged believes from an equally deranged man. Finally free from his stupid idiocy and indoctrination. 

Slade had to admit, he liked him even better without the threat on his life hanging in the air. 

"— has sentenced you to die." 

The talon whispered the last words right against his ear, lips brushing the shell in the progress. His knife digged deeper into his neck, becoming increasingly uncomfortable for him. 

"You could have just asked me to turn down the contract." 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

With a swift movement, Slade surged up and pulled Dick down to replace their positions. The hand on Dick's neck tightened, but it only achieved that the man tilted his head back and let his legs fall open in invitation. 

"Perhaps I just wanted to play. Haven't seen you in a long time," the talon squirmed underneath him, trying to tempt Slade. 

"What a coincidence that would be right when I got a job to kill one of your precious court members," Slade taunted and Dick grew rigid. 

"What a coincidence indeed." 

Annoyed by the ridiculous goggles, Slade reached up and ripped them off Dick's face and threw them to the side. Revealed were his striking golden eyes, gleaming up at him. No trace left of the once ocean blues one could easily get lost in. He traced the darkened veins crawling under the nearly transparent skin on his cheeks and neck, and Dick pretended to shiver. 

"You won't kill me," Slade stated. He wasn't mocking or challenging him, he was simply stating facts and Dick knew that awfully well. 

The talon gritted his teeth. "I can try." He wrapped his legs around Slade's waist and pulled him closer. "You know how hard it makes me to watch you fight." To prove his point, Dick rolled his hips, grinding on the man on top of him. He let out a sigh upon contact, one Slade encouraged by grabbing his thighs, thrusting his equally growing erection against his ass. 

"I don't have time to fight you. There are only forty minutes left to shoot that woman and I still need to take care of a few things. Testing the limits of your healing factor — again — is not a part of it." 

The knife lodged itself into his shoulder before Slade managed to stand up and fully turn around. He hissed at the sting, but he tore it out as soon as Talon launched at him with murder in his eyes. The young vigilante turned enhanced assassin might have learned a few tricks and gained a handful of abilities, but Slade prided himself with quicker reflexes still. 

In a blink of an eye, Slade had Dick slammed into the wall face first, hands wrenched over his head and finally stabbed the knife through them both, effectively pinning him in place. 

Slade couldn't decide whether Dick's noises were of pain or pleasure. Probably both — each were deeply intertwined with another. 

"You want to play? Fine. Have it your way," growled Slade in Dick's ear, eliciting a real shiver this time. 

He slipped a second knife from the belt around Talon's chest and used it to cut through the fabric covering his glorious ass. Always a shame to see it hidden, but always a treat to unwrap the gift. 

Dick gasped as cold air hit his skin and he cried out as he wanted to move which caused the knife to slice deeper into his flesh. Both of them knew he could get away easily — this was part of their game though, and Talon enjoyed every facet of it. 

Slade stuck the knife in the wall next to him, to free his hands and still have it ready whenever, and moved his hands down Dick's sides, feeling the muscles under the tight suit. He moved even lower and boldly spread his cheeks, finding his hole already wet and glistening. 

"How is it you're always prepared whenever we meet?", Slade drawled, sinking two fingers into the stretched heat without preamble, making the other sigh in delight. 

"You know — the old man was good for some—_ thing_!" Dick gasped when Slade effortlessly found his prostate, rubbing against it mercilessly. "He said to — to _ ah _ always be prepared— _ shit, _fuck me already!" 

"You're awfully bossy today for someone who wants to kill me," Slade said casually like he wasn't three fingers deep in his lover-supposed-enemy. And he could go on for hours, but he was on a time code here. 

Talon chuckled darkly. "It's not my decision. The court vo-_ oh! _ — voted for your death. As fast as possible… They know… of your contract and I can't — oh god, please, don't stop!" Dick whimpered pathetically, knees buckling and more darkened blood ran down the tapestry. "I can't let you kill her! They will kill me—" He sucked in air as Slade withdrew his fingers. 

"That means I have to kill them too, hm?" Slade shoved the bottom part of his suit down that he already wore, and unceremoniously spit on his hand to moisten his dick before he lined himself up and began to sink in, slowly at first, but all at once, once his patience ran out. 

The assassin cried out, forehead thumping against the wall, staining his skin with blood. 

"You belong to me anyway," Slade said and immediately set a ruthlessly pace by grabbing the younger man's hips, driving into his pliant body over and over, only his own release in mind. 

"You can't—", Dick gasped, struggling more out of fun and less out of the desire to flee. "You kill them and I — I will…" He trailed off, having increased difficulty with forming a thought that makes sense, not when his mind was filled with lust and all remains of his mission got fucked out of him. 

"Stop lying to yourself, _ Robin_," Dick froze at the mention of his former name. "You want to spread your wings again, be free." 

Dick cried out as Slade nailed his swollen sweet spot like his life depended on it. _ "Fuck you!"_, he shouted, clenching around the man's girth, earning a grunt from him. "I'll never be free with you!" 

"Think about it, Grayson. My offer stands." 

Any more protests were drowned by his own moans and cries, approaching his climax fast, but from the tale telling groans behind him, he knew Slade was close too. Dick gritted his teeth and tensed all over, causing the older man to moan and bury himself into the talon one last time, spilling his orgasm into his tight passage. Dick whined at the feeling and that Slade pulled out almost instantly. He was still leaking in his suit, straining against the fabric. 

"You forgot something…", Dick rasped, throat hoarse from screaming. He didn't see Slade raising a brow at him. 

"Sorry, kid. Thanks to you I have to improvise my escape route. I don't have time for you." The mercenary delighted in the way the young man squirmed, now that the fucking was over, the knife through his hands weren't that much of a turn on anymore. 

"Slade—", Talon began, but was cut off by a sword piercing his chest, flooding his mouth with blood. 

"This is for your own good, Dick. You'll thank me later," Slade whispered into his ear and kissed the crown of his head, before he resumed gearing up and left the talon behind in the apartment. The chances were about fifty-fifty that the assassin would free himself and follow Slade to foil his mission. 

But on the other hand, Dick might be waiting for him when he'll come back later that night. Who knows.


End file.
